The storage of biological samples used in research operations may present issues and challenges that may be uncommon to other storage scenarios. In this regard, the storage of Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) primers and probes may involve carefully controlling the environmental conditions to which the primers and probes are exposed in order to preserve the samples. For example, the primers and probes may be stored in sealed tubes or other containers configured to prevent contamination. Further, the primers and probes may be frozen or otherwise cooled so to preserve the primers and probes. Accordingly, specialized freezers and/or other environmental control chambers may be employed in the storage of biological samples. For example, a product sold under the name of UNIVERSAL STORE by NEXUS BIOSYSTEMS may be employed to store the biological samples.